1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to animal luring devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved animal luring device wherein the same is equipped for the recording and subsequent play-back of predetermined animal sounds of a predetermined frequency for the luring, viewing, and possible entrapment of animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of synthetic animal sound devices has been provided in the prior art for the luring or discouraging of certain animals within a predetermined area dependent upon need, such as in animal entrapment or in pest control. Prior art devices utilized in animal sound generation technics includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,113 to Stewart wherein circuitry is arranged for the generation of signals at certain audible frequencies in accordance with a predetermined animal, such as birds and the like. The signals generated are of a relatively narrow band width utilizing a generator directed through a modulation device that directs such sounds through an associated loudspeaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,493 to Farr sets forth an organization where the frequency and duration of vibratory signals relative to soil transmissivity for use in scientific determination of a seismic survey.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,338 to York sets forth an audible signal generating device for use in the attraction of fish, and more particularly tuna, to assist in the commercial harvest of such fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,472 to Moschgat sets forth a signalling system for repelling undesirable animals, such as rodents and the like, at a predetermined frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,992 to Luciano sets forth a rodent attractant device to lure rodents to a predetermined location.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved animal luring device which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.